2012
Una lista de eventos del 2012 que tienen que ver con Nitrome. Enero *'9 de Enero' - Nitrome alcanza 100,000 me gusta en su página de Facebook. *'13 de Enero' - Canary, Rubble Trouble Moscow, Nitrome Must Die, Test Subject Blue and Steamlands son nominados para el JayisGames Lo Mejor de 2011. *'19 de Enero' - Modo de 2 jugadores en Lockehorn es lanzado. *'20 de Enero' - Nitrome anuncia unas nuevas características para su sitio web new features for their website, incluyendo barras de busqueda y perfiles. *'25 de Enero' - La segunda publicación de Memory Lane sobre Square Meal 2 es colocada en el blog. *'27 de Enero' - Steamlands, Rubble Trouble Tokyo and Mega Mash logran llegar a las finales Mochi. Febrero *'2 de Febrero' - Rainbogeddon es lanzado. *'7 de Febrero' - Canary es votado el Mejor Juego de Computador de Acción/Arcade de 2011 en el JayisGames Lo Mejor de 2011. *'9 de Febrero' - Rainbogeddon es destacado en Indie Gratis de Fuego Rápido. *'14 de Febrero' - Una publicación de Memory Lane sobre el desarrollo temprano de Twang es colocado en el Nitrome blog. *'15 de Febrero' - Una imagen pixelada de vista previa haciendo alusión a Cave Chaos 2 es lanzado. *'17 de Febrero' - Una imagen de vista previa sobre Swindler es publicitada. *'21 de Febrero' - Swindler es lanzado. *'22 de Febrero' - Bugs menores son reparados en Swindler. *'24 de Febrero' - Nitrome lanzó una vista previa de Cave Chaos 2. Marzo *'8 de Marzo' - Una imagen de vista previa de una pera flotante de Hot Air Jr es publicada. *'9 de Marzo' - Nitrome lanza Skywire VIP - Extended. *'13 de Marzo' - Skywire VIP - Extended is actualizado. *'14 de Marzo' - Se revela que el sprite mostrado anteriormente es un enemigo para Hot Air Jr. Mega Mash también se vuelve un juego distribuible. *'16 de Marzo' - Demos son anunciados para lanzarse en el sitio Nitrome.com. *'20 de Marzo' - Una publicación de Memory Lane sobre Twin Shot es colocado en el Nitrome blog. *'22 de Marzo' - Una continuación para Hot Air Jr es anunciada, con detalles de un nuevo motor de juego para la próxima secuela. *'28 de Marzo' - Dirk Valentine se vuelve distribuible. *'30 de Marzo' - La página de Facebook de Nitrome cambia su diseño, la demo de Cheese Dreams 2 es lanzada. Abril *'4 de Abril' - Canary es lanzado como un juego distribuible. *'13 de Abril' - La demo de Cheese Dreams 2 es actualizada, Flash Cat se vuelve distribuible. *'18 de Abril' - Silly Sausage se vuelve distribuible. *'19 de Abril' - Una vista previa del Bajo-Habitante para Cave Chaos 2 es lanzado. *'20 de Abril' - Nitrome lanza Gunbrick, created como un juego de ícono experimental. *'25 de Abril' - Swindler se vuelve distribuible. *'26 de Abril' - Problemas mayores con el lanzamiendo de Gunbrick son reparados. Mayo *'1 de Mayo' - Temple Glider es lanzado como un juego distribuible. *'2 de Mayo' - Hot Air Jr Demo es lanzado. *'4 de Mayo' - Más actualizaciones sobre la actualización 2.1 del sitio son explicadas en el blog. *'9 de Mayo' - Final Ninja Zero se vuelve distribuible. *'12 de Mayo' - Nitrome lanza una demo de Hot Air Jr. , su segunda demo. *'14 de Mayo' - Una nueva sección de blog llamada Pixel Love es publicada en el blog, destacando juegos de desarrolladores fuera de Nitrome. El primer Pixel Love esThe first Pixel Love is Super Juego de Plataformas y Puzzles. *'16 de Mayo' - Rubble Trouble Tokyo se vuelve un juego distribuible. *'17 de Mayo' - Cave Chaos 2 es lanzado. *'23 de Mayo' - Double Edged es lanzado como un juego distribuible. *'30 de Mayo' - Test Subject Green se vuelve distribuible. *'31 de Mayo' - Swindler es incluido como un juego de Casual Connect, Nitrome también introduce una sección de "Preguntas", permitiendole a los Nitromianos hacer preguntas a través de Facebook. Junio *'6 de Junio' - Fat Cat se vuelve distribuible y bugs mayores son reparados en Small Fry. *'7 de Junio' - Super Snot Put es lanzado pero prontamente removido debido a dificultades técnicas imprevistas. *'13 de Junio' - Super Snot Put es re-lanzado. *'14 de Junio' - Twin Shot es lanzado como un juego distribuible. *'20 de Junio' - Cave Chaos se vuelve distribuible. *'27 de Junio' - Steamlands Player Pack se vuelve un juego distribuible. *'28 de Junio' - Hot Air Jr es lanzado. Julio *'4 de Julio' - Super Treadmill se vuelve un juego distribuible. *'12 de Julio' - El juego misterioso para iPhone ha sido revelado como Ice Breaker iOS. Un link "iPhone" también es añadido a la navegación en el sitio web. *'18 de Julio' - Skywire 2 es ahora distribuible. *'19 de Julio' - J-J-Jump es lanzado. Agosto *'8 de Agosto' - Misiones secundarias para Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage son explicadas con mas profundidad en el sitio web iOS. *'10 de Agosto' - Skywire VIP Shuffle es lanzado. *'15 de Agosto' - Chisel se vuelve un juego distribuible. *'24 de Agosto' - Opciones de selección de nivel son añadidas en los juegos de íconos. Septiembre *'3 de Septiembre' - Calamari, El segundo juego de Facebook de Nitrome, es lanzado. *'19 de Septiembre '- Nitrome anuncia que las MochiCoins serían descontinuadas. *'21 de Septiembre '- El sitio web de Ice Breaker iOS revela piezas establecidas. *'25 de Septiembre' - Nitrome Touchy es revelado. *'26 de Septiembre' - Turnament es lanzado. Octubre *'31 de Octubre '- Nitrome Touchy es lanzado solo para dispositivos iOS. También, una skin de Nitrome Touchy es lanzado. Noviembre *'1 de Noviembre' - Flightless Demo se vuelve un juego distribuible. *'15 de Noviembre' - Se revela que Swindler 2 esta en desarrollo. Un trailer fue lanzado. *'21 de Noviembre' - Swindler 2 es lanzado, el primer juegos de Nitrome que haya sido compatible con Nitrome Touchy en su lanzamiento. También, Nitrome Touchy es lanzado para Android. Diciembre *'6 de Diciembre' - Ice Beak es lanzado y anunciado para ser el primero de los dos juegos de invierno de Nitrome de la temporada. *'18 de Diciembre' - Bad Ice Cream 2 es anunciado para ser el segundo de los dos juegos de invierno de Nitrome de la temporada y compatible a Nitrome Touchy. Se dice que el juego llegara a Nitrome "muy pronto". *'19 de Diciembre' - Swindler es anunciado para ser gratis con Nitrome Touchy. *'21 de Diciembre' - Bad Ice Cream 2 es lanzado. Sin embargo, debido a restricciones de tiempo, el juego no se hace compatible a Nitrome Touchy despues de su lanzamiento.